


I can flip the script like I can take a beating

by ropememory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: Set during Avengers: Endgame“The wear on Natasha is most obvious when Carol actually manages to knock Natasha down. When Carol goes to give her a hand up, Natasha pulls her down with her. For a moment, they’re on their backs, staring at the ceiling.”





	I can flip the script like I can take a beating

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Heaven in Hiding” by Halsey

There’s something both Carol and Natasha find comfortable about sparring, especially with the way the world has turned upside down post-snap. Carol definitely knows how to handle herself in a fight, but since she doesn’t have to rely on it like Natasha does, Carol often finds herself getting acquainted with the mat. It’s not really an unfamiliar feeling. 

“I’ll have to go back out later today,” Carol says as she picks herself up and narrowly avoids Natasha’s kick. 

Natasha distances herself from Carol, eyes scanning for incoming attacks. “You’re getting better at dodging.” The smirk Carol gives her is reassuring, even if Natasha is trying to avoid the topic of _work._ Carol advances and gets a few hits in before Natasha has flipped her onto her back, straddling her to keep her down. “That’s ten.”

Carol groans. “Ten takedowns already?”

Natasha gets off Carol, offering her a hand up and a smile. “Maybe next time you’ll get at least one.”

——————

Next time doesn’t come for months—they’re both preoccupied with trying to keep fractured worlds together in their own ways, only seeing each other over holographic team meetings. When Carol does manage to make a pit stop on Earth in between other planets, they both look worse—more rundown by the magnitude of what they’re trying to accomplish. 

The wear on Natasha is most obvious when Carol actually manages to knock Natasha down. When Carol goes to give her a hand up, Natasha pulls her down with her. For a moment, they’re on their backs, staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m so tired,” Natasha says into the silence. 

Carol worries her bottom lip between her teeth, before sliding her body on top of Natasha’s, hands planted on either side of her arms. The quirk of Natasha’s eyebrow is met with a “Maybe we should try something else, then…” And then Carol leans down and they’re kissing. 

It’s a different sort of struggle while being oddly familiar—both of them fighting to see who leads. Natasha eventually gets Carol’s pants off and is in between her legs before Carol can regain the upper hand. 

Natasha isn’t sweet about it, but she is methodical and thorough, nipping along Carol’s inner thigh, breath warm against her clit before Natasha mirrors the nips on Carol’s other leg. Carol has the thought to wrap her legs around Natasha—but she’s not sure if she wants to flip her to return the tease or pull her closer for more. And then Natasha’s tongue is on her and the initial jolt of pleasure frissons through Carol. 

Natasha alternates her tongue and her fingers on Carol’s clit, small circles spiraling bigger and then going back. The training space is filled with Carol’s moans, her body flailing against the mat in a different way. Natasha keeps her fingers on Carol’s clit while she sucks hickies into the skin of Carol’s hips, kissing around them after. 

When Carol comes, she can’t stop the small sparks that come out of her fingers. She’s left panting while Natasha looks immensely pleased with herself. Once she’s recovered enough to move, Carol pounces and pushes Natasha down. 

“My turn,” Carol says, grin wide.


End file.
